


The Silent Treatment

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bobbi and Hunter are broken up again, Coulson knows what Skye is thinking, F/M, Flirting, Laryngitis, Sick Skye, Skye knows Coulson is into her, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3226184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye gets sick and loses her voice for a few days. Post mid-season finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Silent Treatment

Just when she's starting to feel like a real human being again, she tries to speak and nothing comes out.

More like, a croak.

She tries to clear her throat and winces at the sharp pain that follows.

"Did you lose your voice?" Hunter asks, squinting at her, as they stand in the ready room in front of the coffee machine.

Given the way things are looking, she's thinking of having tea instead.

It goes better with her scowl.

What she was wanting to say, was that Hunter brought this upon her, like the human disaster he is, and maybe his habit of sneaking out to bars and acting like a human petri dish since Bobbi ended things again was irresponsible during flu season?

Huffing over at him, she pulled out her phone and typed something into the screen then turned it towards him.

As he leaned forward, his eyebrows rose and he looked offended. _Good_.

"Uncalled for. And I _do_ wash my hands, thankyouverymuch."

She glared after him as he walked away.

  
***

Things were much easier with May, since she didn't talk much anyway, and it simply required more of her listening.

A lot of what they'd been doing these days were breathing exercises and meditative training.

To control her ability to destroy everything around her.

That's all.

May is watching her sitting on the mat, checking her breathing, looking at her heart rate monitor, and saying soothing things like, "Once you've practiced it enough, you'll develop muscle memory. This will become instinct."

She's kind of grateful that May has worked past some of her initial concerns about gifteds and only touched very lightly on her influence over Coulson and what that meant.

Skye hadn't exactly divulged a lot of feelings about that, just listened and said she would definitely keep that under consideration.

May's experience with the Berserker Staff had forced her to do a lot of these exercises herself, and is actually a bit of a seething rage monster under that calm exterior.

Skye really gets that at the moment.

The woman has compartmentalization down to a science, and Skye is in need of some of that right now.

A lot, actually.

"You never fail to surprise me," May said, as Skye opened her eyes. "How quickly you pick this stuff up."

Skye smiled a thank you and took the hand May extended to get her up off the floor.

  
***

"It's just a touch of laryngitis," Simmons said, staring down her throat holding a tongue press. "Just let your vocal cords rest and you'll be right as rain soon enough."

Skye took a drink from her water bottle when Simmons had moved away and sighed.

"You can just carry a pad around you and write things down, if you're struggling with communicating," Simmons said. "Or," she added suddenly getting excited you should head to the garage and have Fitz work up something for you. I'm sure he'd love to take on a project like that."

Skye rolled her eyes and hopped down off the medtable.

"Artifical voice replacement," Simmons said. "Maybe something that would display what you were thinking as you thought it? Just imagine."

Skye typed into her phone and turned it towards Simmons.

"Very funny, _Fitz would finally get his monkey_ ," Simmons said, nodding along. "I wasn't suggesting he experiment on you, Skye," she huffed, putting her hands on her hips.

Bobbi walked in and looked at Skye then at Jemma.

"Skye," Bobbi said in a quick greeting.

Skye just nodded back at her.

"What's her deal?" Bobbi said to Simmons, tipping her head towards Skye.

"Laryngitis," Simmons said sympathetically.

Bobbi frowned slightly and looked at Skye.

"I wish Hunter would get laryngitis."

  
***

"Skye," Coulson said when she walked into his office late afternoon.

Well, their office. Kind of.

She passed by him and gave him a salute and a tiny smile as she took her usual seat at the desk, and started going through her emails.

"Looks like we might have a lead on that HYDRA factory we were chasing," he said, a little excitedly. "Your Geek Squad totally nailed it, tracing the corporate card holders from that coffee shop next to the base in San Juan? I've got surveillance looking at a couple of local haunts near two different locations."

Nodding she traced through her emails and then pulled up the item he was discussing and started reviewing it.

"Speaking of which, I need a caffine boost," he said, getting up and coming around the desk towards her.

She smiled when he put his hand on her shoulder.

"You want me to grab you something?" he asked, looking down at her, the corner of his mouth tugging upward.

Slowly, she smiled up at him and he took his hand off her shoulder, pointed at the record player.

"Put some music on," he said, animatedly. "Something to keep me awake," he tossed over his shoulder with a smirk as he disappeared through the door.

  
***

"Simmons really thinks I can just... I mean, like that," Fitz said. "Flattering, I guess. Not like I'm the Wizard of Oz, though."

Skye shrugged over at him and tried to peek at what he was working on.

"Developing an advanced ICER," he started. "Packing a little more punch for when..."

"Alien cities take over your body," Mack said, suddenly appearing in the room.

"I was going to say Skye's crazy father," Fitz said, holding a finger up in thought.

"Man, that's so rude," Mack said, frowning down at him as Skye just waved it away with her hand.

" _Sorry, Skye_ ," Fitz muttered genuinely. "We just need something that can take down an elephant. All these potential gifteds, things might get out of hand in... _situations_."

"Shoot first and ask later," Mack huffed, looking over at the disapproving look on Skye's face. "You and me both, sister."

Skye smiled up at Mack.

Fitz frowned over at him.

"Not my style," Mack said, picking up the box of tools off the table and moving them.

  
***

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked quietly, after she'd been called into his office that evening.

Skye just shook her head at him.

"You haven't said a word to me all day," he confessed, sitting against the edge of his desk, and crossing his hands in front of him nervously. "I'm not trying to force anything here, or read into it too much, I just wanted to make sure I didn't..."

She puts her hand up to her face, trying to laugh, and then a pained expression comes over her face as her vocal chords disagree with that move.

" _Skye_."

He reacts instantly, getting up and moving towards her, his hand at her elbow. "I'll get Simmons," he says quickly.

She waves him down, watching the confusion play across his face and pulls out her phone, starts to type.

" _Oh_ ," he says, relieved. "Why didn't you just say so?"

She rolls her eyes at him genially.

"Write so," he corrects himself. He studies her for a moment with a curious expression, something on his mind.

"Guess we can get by without so many words after all?"

She types into the phone and hands it to him.

His brows come together and he looks back up at her face, tentatively, but he does.

"If I had to guess," he said, very cautiously, studying her. "Something...unprofessional?"

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Don't put it back on me," he said. "You asked me to guess what you were thinking. I guessed."

He smiles a little and bites his lower lip. "Are you wanting me to be more...specific?"

She tilts her head at him, looking into his eyes with that searching gaze they share.

Swallowing, he leans forward, till his lips are against her ear.

"How specific?"

  
***

"Good morning, sir," she said, walking into his office.

He perks up at the sight of her, sitting up a little straighter behind his desk.

"I missed that voice," he smiles, gathering some files up on his desk to leave for a meeting.

She's still a little raspy, but her voice has mostly returned.

"Thanks," she says, trying to hide the fact that she wants to grin. "Kind of nice, though. Having someone around to read my mail."

Walking around the desk with a folder under his arm, he stopped in front of her, a smirk playing at his face.

"Should you ever doubt my profiling abilities, Agent Skye," he began.

"Never," she interrupted. "Not when you've obviously been so thorough in doing your homework," she said, a little cocky.

"Well," he said, walking around behind her, as she feels his eyes on her. "What can I say? One of my favorite subjects of study."

"Now that I'm feeling better," she replied. "Maybe I could share what's been on my mind all week?"

"I'd like that," he said. "What are you doing for dinner later?"

He stared back at her then leaned forward and brushed his thumb across her cheek.

"Right. How does 8 sound?"

Glanced at the door, she gave him a quick kiss before he headed out.

"Perfect. I'll see you then," he said, a mischievous look in his eyes.

She laughed to herself, watching him head out the door.

Then she sat down to work, smiling.

 


End file.
